


flourish

by kalypsobean



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: Wes, on first meeting Abigail.





	flourish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



He met her at the airport.

He knew her from the way she moved,   
a dancer, restrained, careful,  
folded in on herself  
as if to prevent breakage.

 

"Abigail,"  
she looked up, then around  
"Ethan couldn't come himself?"  
he shrugged; she knew what he was like  
not that he'd do better, not yet.  
"I'm Wes," he said.

"Salad," he said, "and Coke,"   
he pointed  
and did not look  
at what she bought.

He took her bag.  
"You're a princess, here," he said  
when she protested.  
But he truly believed it,

especially when she danced  
and no longer cared  
about the world.


End file.
